Exponentia High School for Spellcasters
Exponentia High School for Spellcasters is a comic fantasy television series that takes place at the school of the same name in Salem, Oregon. It aired on Cartoon Network on September 24, 2019. Summary Rebecca Melton is a young American girl living in Salem, Oregon. She is now a teenager who uses her training as a witch at the school she attended named Exponentia High School for Spellcasters before she loses her powers. It is up to Rebecca and her friends, Samantha, Cleo, Angie, and Dakota to save their school from the unspeakable evil known as an evil sorceress named Mistress Agatha. Characters Rebecca Melton.JPG|Rebecca Melton Samantha Webster.JPG|Samantha Webster Cleo Gallagher.png|Cleo Gallagher Angie Soutter.png|Angie Soutter Dakota Hadrey.png|Dakota Hadrey *Rebecca Melton (voiced by Candi Milo) is a perfect witch-in-training. She is a 14-year-old girl who started her first witch training and was also raised by her mortal parents. She is very polite to the students. *Samantha Webster (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is a bespectacled nerdy 15-year-old witch who is smart and happy-go-lucky. She is raised by her 22-year-old brother, her 19-year-old sister, her 12-year-old brother, and her 9-year-old sister after her mother died from lung cancer while smoking and her father died from a heart attack. *Cleo Gallagher (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a Native-American 14-year-old witch who is a comic-relief. She lives with her recently divorced mother. *Angie Soutter (voiced by Hynden Walch) is another of Rebecca's friends. She is loyal and polite, but somehow shows her true bravery. She also wears braces, but most of the students call her a "Braceface". She is adopted from a foster home by an African-American couple. *Dakota Hadrey (voiced by Mae Whitman) is a shy and sweet girl with a clumsy streak. She likes acting and theatre and hates having her spells go backfire. Her catchphrase is "Holey shmoley!". She has a brown left eye and a blue right eye which means she was born with heterochromia. *Nolan Smith (Voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster)- is a 12 Year Old Time Traveler and a dark sorcerer who's an intelligent man who can cook food, light up the dark and burn ice with his fire magic. Recurring *Lucretia von Dark (voiced by Aubrey Plaza) is a Goth who is somehow happier and kinder. She is an outcast and has the power to levitate, read minds, see the dead, and of course, use telekinesis. *Ashley van der Hill (voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar) is a bossy and short-tempered girl who is popular and cruel. She is the it girl and queen bee of this academy. *Wilhelmina Stancil (voiced by Jessie Flower) is a girl who is a friend of Rebecca. She is a girl who loves to rock, skateboard, and is also a tomboy. *Chellan Rahama (voiced by Nazneen Contractor) is an Indian-American witch who has a stepbrother named Gabe Caldwell, a divorced stepmother named Haleigh and a father named Hadeem. *Professor Roger Brewton (voiced by Alex Hirsch) is the professor of this school and a Potions teacher. He is obsessed with potions and unlike Victoria, he doesn't really treat his students like diseases, he only likes his students and was happy to meet them. *Miss Victoria Spellbottom (voiced by Cat Taber) is a seemingly bossy Spell Casting 101 teacher. She hates everyone and pinches them with her own fingers if they are bad. Unlike Roger Brenton, she is insane, cruel and treats her students like diseases. *Coach Hank Iuniperorum (voiced by Greg Eagles) is a broom flying coach and also a warlock. He is somehow short-tempered and acid-tongues like Victoria Spellbottom. He hates Angie and Dakota and treats them like diseases. *Mrs. Vanessa Brouch (voiced by Hynden Walch) is a Divination teacher. She is loyal and cunning. She has a collection of crystal balls. *Mr. Robert Herbb (voiced by Rob Paulsen), a Herbology teacher who takes care of magical plants. *Mrs. Yuri Speurat (voiced by Janice Kawaye) is a history teacher who happens to be a Social Studies teacher who learns students about the history of magic. *Spencer Melton (voiced by Eric Edelstein), Rebecca's father who is a warlock. *Linda Melton (voiced by Ellie Kemper), Rebecca's mother who raised her and she is also a witch. *Principal Martha Harrington (voiced by Alicyn Packard), the fierce tempered principal of Exponentia High School for Spellcasters who wants to separate Rebecca and her friends once she closes the school. *Miss Agatha (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is an antagonistic evil sorceress who curses people to do their bidding. Minor *Ligeia Gurrero (voiced by Kate Micucci) is a book-smart student, Chellan and Samantha's friend and a member of the Book Club. She is a nerdy girl who loves nature. *Gabe Caldwell (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) is Chellan's stepbrother. *Eugene Kahn (voiced by Matthew Moy) is a gay mentor of the quintet. He is revealed to be gay and is a college student who is currently dating Joshua Peters. Development Dynasti wanted to create a show about witches in a high school for magic that inspired Harry Potter series and of course, The Worst Witch. She made Rebecca, a clumsy witch, Samantha, a nerd, and Cleo, who is an "Alpha Witch" who is popular, bossy, and ill-tempered wearing witch hats and school uniforms.. The series title was originally "Glerinns High For Witchcraft", but it got changed because it was a high school for magic. List of episodes List of Exponentia High School for Spellcasters episodes Trivia *It is based on many movies and TV shows that involve witchcraft and magic such as Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Wizards of Waverly Place, Harry Potter series, and Halloweentown series. Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Witchcraft in television Category:Animated series Category:TV-PG Category:Fantasy Category:Black comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Dark fantasy Category:TV Series